


my villain origin story

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: a year later and it's still relevant.
Series: this shell has stories to tell [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	my villain origin story

> I'm a selfish person. Egoistic is my middle name and I'm married to narcissistic. I don't get along with people who don't share the same interests with me, because then I can't talk their ears off for my own benefit. I talk a lot. And I babble. And I lie. Everything to keep the attentions. I'm an attention seeker. I can't bear to think people ignoring me. So, I talk to you and I bore you. And since you're such a kind person, _bless you sweetheart_ , you indulge me. But I'm afraid you will notice how I forget things. Small, trivial things. I forget them like it wasn't important. While you remember what time my cats eat, what book I last read; I can't remember your birthday and how many siblings you have. **What if I never try to remember at the first place?** What if every excuse I've ever made is simply bullshit? My brain is not an asshole, but I am. This revelation fucks me up.
> 
> I used to imagine, I'm a sad, pathetic protagonist. But all along, I've been the sad, cunning villain.
> 
> Fuck.

  
—b, 31/12/19

**Author's Note:**

> a year later and it's still relevant.


End file.
